


If it Pleases My Lady

by Jeanettesc



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/pseuds/Jeanettesc
Summary: A one shot fic I was having fun with. Jon and Sansa's pining is noticed by two handmaidens at Winterfell. What starts as a wager as to when they act on it and who initiates it, Jayna and Mycah get an eyeful (and a mouthful) and all bets are off.





	If it Pleases My Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shelby46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby46/gifts).



> Mostly told through the OC POV. Contains both Jonsa AND female on female smut. Be warned.

 

 

"Anything else for Your Grace?" 

"No Jayna, thank you." 

She curtsies before leaving his chamber and sees Mycah coming out of Lady Sansa's room across the hall. They both close the doors softly and smile at one another before walking back to the kitchen.

"How much longer do you suspect?" Jayna asks her teasingly.

"I _suspect_ I'll lose an entire month's wages if I keep predicting sooner."

"Don't forget, the first move is also on the table." Jayna's smile widened.

"It won't be _her."_ Mycah scoffs.

"It'll be her before its _him.._ he struggles everyday, with his longing looks and slight touches..that poor lad will continue to pine until she gets the point. It will be her."

"Jayna, we've talked about this for _weeks._ I serve her from sun up till she retires, and I have yet to catch the slightest glimpse of desire." She sighed. "You and I were here during the Bolton's reign, and we both know the pain that monster inflicted on her. I do not think she will ever recover."

Jayna frowned and slumped her shoulders. "But she is _better._ I see them talking, laughing..and they look as though they are in love! Surely you have seen _that."_

Mycah shrugged. "They may very well _be,_ I just don't think either of them will act on it. They are half siblings after all." 

Jayna finished cleaning and turned around. "Well, I'd love to be witness to it if they _do."_

Mycah stared at her and held her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "You're not the only one Jayna."

 

Jon hadn't gotten up from his chair to lay in bed because in all honesty, he wasn't tired. He was, however, tired of thinking. Thinking of the next day and how she lit up the room on these more dreary winter days. Thinking of the color of her hair standing out in a sea of snow that surrounded them all. Thinking of a way to keep from biting his lip so hard anytime she licked her lips in front of him. If only he could stop staring at them, but not just her lips, it was everything. He was becoming more obsessed with each passing moment, even if they were not alone. 

He had been careful enough before reaching Winterfell, now they were here, and now he was more careless the way he looked at her. Perhaps she knew by now. Seven Hells, perhaps the entire castle knew by now. He was a bloody idiot in love..with his own sister.

"Sansa." He breathed out to an empty room.

Bringing his cup to his lips, he swallowed the few drops of ale that remained and swore at himself for not asking Jayna for more ale before sending her away for the night. Hating to admit that he needed it to help him get a few hours of sleep, he rose from his chair and walked to his door. Listening for any signs of movement, he tightened his lips at the silence before quietly walking out.

 

Jayna's eyes were closed but she wasn't sleeping just yet. Rolling over to her side, she heard Mycah's steady, sleeping breaths and opened her eyes. They had shared the servant's quarters for months and as winter approached and the nights got colder, their bodies often touched without a second thought. It was warmth they both sought, but more often lately, Jayna had found her thoughts wandering about her dear friend. She wondered what Mycah would do if she let her hand wander lower than the waist, where she normally had it come daybreak. 

Hearing the faintest footsteps approaching the kitchen next to their room, she stretched her neck and looked towards their door. Hearing nothing for what seemed like several minutes, she lay her head back down.

"Sansa?"

It was Jon's deep, raspy voice that nearly sent her to the floor. Mycah's head shot straight up and before she could suck in breath, Jayna quickly clamped her palm over her open mouth. Both their eyes wide, they sat still with thundering heartbeats.

"Jon, what are you doing up?"

"I..I came down for..some-something to help me sleep." 

"More _ale?"_ Sansa asked.

Jayna saw Mycah's eyes widen and smiled, bringing her finger to her lips to make sure she'd stay quiet as she took her hand off her mouth. She leaned in close until her lips were practically in Mycah's ear.

"Do you want to watch?" She whispered shakily.

Mycah nodded slowly before she even pulled away. Once their eyes locked, Jayna held both her hands and pulled her off their bed so painfully slow, she felt her leg cramping and stood with her body pressed against Mycah's for support. Biting her shoulder until the pain subsided, she relaxed her body and lifted her head from Mycah's shoulder. Suddenly, Jayna felt Mycah's lips on hers and all breathing stopped. The timing couldn't be more strange for their first kiss and although it was not the way she imagined it, she sunk into it all the same and allowed herself to feel the joy of Mycah's soft warm lips on hers.

Her mind running wild, a jolt of heat rushed through her body and straight between her legs once she tasted the tongue she greedily accepted into her mouth. 

"Why can't you sleep?" Sansa asked.

Breaking the kiss with a breath she feared was too loud, Mycah suddenly took over the task at hand and pulled her in the darkness. Were Jon and Sansa even aware that they had slept so close to the kitchens? They had to, this was _their_ castle. There was no door that separated their room, and though it might have been private years ago, it was now a loft connected to the kitchen. 

"It's been difficult lately is all." Jon replied.

Jayna stood scrunched behind Mycah in the corner, while they both hung onto every word and every moment of the beautiful Stark's in front of them. Her chest pressed into Mycah's back so firmly she was sure she could feel the thumping of her heart. 

"Do you think this is it?" She whispered again. Mycah nodded, reaching down to grab Jayna's thigh and continued to stare straight. 

"What about you? Trouble sleeping?" 

"I woke up with a craving." Sansa teased.

Jon chuckled. "Mycah's lemon cakes?"

Jayna wrapped her arms around Mycah's waist, suddenly proud of her. 

"No Jon."

He walked around the table as Sansa stayed leaned over it. He slowly came to stand brazenly close behind her and Sansa straightened up. Jon's hands reached up, rested on her shoulders and leaned into her back with nothing but a breath between them. 

" _What_ then?" Jon nearly growled. 

Sansa's arm reached back until her hand was pulling Jon forward by the back of his head. 

Jayna held back her own whimper at the sound of Jon's heavy breath before his mouth devoured, kissed and licked Sansa's neck. She reached up to swipe Mycah's hair to the side to do the same, but before she could, Mycah mimicked Sansa and swung her head so her long brown locks cascaded over her other shoulder. Jayna breathed at the graceful neck exposed to her and used her tongue to trace along the side, nipping at the back and biting a little harder where her neck became her shoulder. Her chest heaved and Jayna looked over her shoulder to watch what Jon did next.

Hearing Sansa moaning at his lips on her skin sent a tingling warmth through her and she felt a throbbing at her core. His hands now moved over her small clothes to under them, sliding underneath with both hands to her breasts and grinding slowly against her bottom. Sansa's moans became louder, more desperate as she began to push her ass back and roll with his gyrations. 

Jayna had no cock Mycah could grind back on, but she did it anyway. Jayna almost lost it as Mycah's ass rolled back, raising the gowns they both wore and felt her bare against her mound. Unwilling to wait for Jon to do it first, Jayna reached around and pulled her close while her fingers sought her cunt. No longer a fantasy, Mycah spread her legs eagerly until Jayna was sliding two fingers past her clit and then slowly into her. Mycah's breath hitched and Jayna's head fell forward, wincing into her shoulder. She was so easy to sink into, dripping with the kind of wetness Jayna was familiar with.. _her own pussy when she fingered herself thinking of her._

"Jon.. _Jon please,_ Gods Jon _please."_ Sansa pleaded. 

Looking back up, she realized Jon _hadn't_ waited. He was right where Jayna was. His hands moving quickly between the front of Sansa's legs, his forehead pressed into her back. Jayna wanted to hear Mycah's moans so badly and realized how hard it must have been to keep so quiet. She continued to move her fingers inside her friend exactly the way she moved them inside her own. Her breath was broken and she could feel it. They moved together perfectly, as perfectly as the Stark's in front of them and both started moving faster now. 

Sansa begged Jon for release and Mycah's thighs trembled as her own peak built. Her cunt was so wet, it coated her fingers completely as her palm rubbed over her mound, she brought them out enough to slide her fingertips over her clit and noticed the slick noise as she entered her again. 

 _"Jon..yes..angh ahh!"_ Sansa whimpered.

Then Jayna watched in shock as he dropped to his knees behind Sansa and buried his face deep between her thighs. His head bobbed furiously in and out as they heard Sansa's own wetness being devoured by Jon's tongue. He was tasting every part of her like a man _starved,_ and Sansa's arms darted in front of her as she was bent over the table. She blindly reached for anything to grasp as they both watched, stunned with what they lay witness to. 

Jayna licked her lips like a wolf, and suddenly she wanted to taste Mycah. She dropped to her knees as Jon did and held Mycah's ass up as her tongue darted out to lick through her slit. She hummed in approval as the bittersweet taste filled her mouth in unison with Jon's grunts of pleasure and Sansa's moans.

Mycah, having lost control the second she started licking through her, stood quickly on her toes as Jayna lapped around her ass. She didn't hold back and with her fingers, began to slide around her clit while thrusting her tongue as far into both holes as she could. 

" _Jayna..Jayna."_ She whispered.

" _Jon..don't...stop. Jon._ " Sansa panted.

With quicker thrusts, Jayna listened to the sounds of the Stark's and her own lover's breaths and as her tongue fucked into Mycah's cunt once more, she felt her body shudder uncontrollably as she convulsed and scratched the wall.

Sansa came at the same moment, allowing Mycah some vocal freedom and Jayna kept licking, enjoying the sound of her pleasure with each breath.

Already saddened that this was over, Jayna felt the the last of her bursts and began to stand, snaking her hands up along her legs and waist until they were wrapped around her stomach. Mycah let her head back limply against her chest, still breathing shallow, as Jayna planted a small kiss on her neck.

Looking straight now, she saw Jon lifting Sansa up and turn her around in his arms. 

"That's what _I've_ been craving." He said hoarsely.

Sansa breathed a chuckle. "As have I."

Jon then took her face in both hands and slowly pulled her in for their first kiss and Jayna couldn't help but smile. They were beautiful together. They were so obviously in love. They would get through it, all of it. 

Mycah turned in her arms and did the same as Jon, kissing her again and threading her fingers through her hair. 

"Shall we continue this is my chamber?" Sansa asked.

"If it pleases my Lady." Jon said softly.

Jayna looked up to see Sansa nodding and turn to walk out with him. 

"Oh and it's _about time you two."_

Jayna's eyes widened as Mycah looked back at her in shock. 

"You _too!"_ Jayna boldly shot back. 

Jon and Sansa stopped and looked at each other. Jayna's heart sped before she heard them laugh the soft way they did with each other and continued walking out. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shall _we_ continue Jayna?"

"If it pleases my Lady." She curtsies and leads her friend back to the warmth of their bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> First F/F fic. Again this was just for fun.


End file.
